A surface working machine, such as a grader or plough, employs a large generally horizontal blade to work the surface as needed. Different types of horizontal blades may be employed by the surface working machine to modify the surface as needed. The blade may be any type of surface working blade including a cutting edge, a serrated edge, etc. Certain circumstances require the use of a tool carrier blade wherein a plurality of tool bits, typically rotating tool bits, are connected to the blade. The tool bits engage the surface and modify the surface by cutting, gouging, shaping, etc., based on the selected tool bit.
Generally, the tool bit is comprised of a tool insert which engages the surface to modify the surface and a tool body that retains the tool insert. Generally, the tool insert is used to cut material, for example a road surface, while protecting the tool body. Generally, the tool insert is made from a stronger material such as tungsten or a tungsten alloy and helps to protect the tool body from wear during use. Nevertheless, as tool insert is worn, the tool body gradually wears as well and eventually the tool bit comprising both the tool insert and the tool body is replaced when worn out.
A large number of rotating tool bits are provided in the market for a specific purpose with different designs of tool insert as the cutting or shaping point.
There is a need to provide a tool insert that has a reduced wear rate thereby extending the life of the insert, while also protecting the tool body and extending the life of the tool body.